The conventional way to obtain a high-quality sound recording of a live event is by using expensive and professional audio equipment. Such equipment includes, for example, amplifiers, audio cables and connectors, headphones and headsets, interfaces and routers, microphones, mixers, power conditioning and backup systems, racks and cases, speakers, recorders and players, and signal processing equipment. With some events, a team of audio technicians may be needed to setup, operate, record, and strike the audio recording equipment for the event.